The acid catalyzed dimerization of monovinyl aromatic compounds frequently leads to the predominant production of cyclic dimers, rather than the acyclic dimers desired. The production of acyclic dimers is desirable because acyclic dimers are useful as chemical intermediates for the preparation of a variety of products. When, instead, monovinyl aromatic compounds are subjected to acid conditions in the presence of olefins, cyclic alkylation of the monovinyl aromatic compound can occur and is frequently the desired process. Unfortunately, the propensity of monovinyl aromatic compounds to self-condense and form cyclic dimers leads to low yields of the desired cyclialkylated products.